1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a loading and unloading device (hereinafter referred to merely as "loading device", when applicable), and an electronic equipment system, and more particularly to a loading device, and an electronic equipment system with which the user can recognize the access or non-access to a hard disk device inserted into an electronic device or the error thereof from the display of a light emitting section which is provided in correspondence to the hard disk device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to the loading of a tape cassette in an electronic device or the unloading of the tape cassette therefrom, for instance Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No. Sho.59-180204 has proposed a tape cassette loading display device. The conventional tape cassette loading display device is designed as follows: The reflection of light at the side surface of the tape cassette is utilized. The emitted in the electronic device is transmitted through an optical fiber to the side surface, so that the reflected light is transmitted outside through another optical fiber, thereby to disclose whether the tape cassette has been loaded.
Now, a related art concerning the present invention will be described with reference to FIG. 7. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing the structure of a conventional electronic equipment system. In FIG. 7, reference numeral 101 designates an electronic device used for a PC server or the like; 102, an accommodating chassis (hereinafter referred to merely as "a chassis", when applicable); and 103, a loading device which is moved in the directions of the arrow A so that it is inserted into the accommodating chassis 102 or removed from the latter. The device 103 has a hard disk tray 105 which accommodates a hard disk device 104.
Reference numeral 106 designates a back board which is provided on a backside of the accommodating chassis 102 and is connected through a connector or the like to an electrical connecting section (not shown) of the hard disk device 104; 107, a display board secured to the upper portion of the front side of the accommodating chassis 102 with screws or the like; and 108, light emitting sections such as LEDs which are provided on the display board 107 in correspondence to the hard disk devices 104 inserted in the accommodating chassis 102. Accordingly, the light emitting sections 108 correspond the hard disk devices 104 which are inserted right below the light emitting sections 108.
Reference numeral 109 designates a connecting cable which connects the back board 106 to the display board 107 through a connector or the like. The light emitting sections 108 mounted on the display board 107 operate as follows: When the hard disk device 104 inserted in the accommodating chassis 102 is accessed, or when an error occurs with the hard disk device 104, the light emitting sections 108 emit light in response to a signal from the back board 106.
With the above-described electronic equipment system, the user can recognize from the display state of the light emitting sections 108 whether the hard disk device 104 is accessed or whether an error occurs with the hard disk device.
FIG. 8 is a sectional side view showing the construction of another example of the conventional electronic equipment system. In FIG. 8, parts corresponding functionally to those already described with reference to FIG. 7 are therefore designated by the same reference numerals or characters. In FIG. 8, reference numeral 201 designates a relay board which is provided on the side of the back board 106, and secured to the hard disk tray 105 with screws; 202, a connecting cable which electrically connects the relay board 201 to the hard disk device 104; and 203, connecting cables which electrically connect the light emitting sections 108 on the front surface of the hard disk tray 105 to the relay board 201.
The connecting cables 203 of the light emitting sections 108 are provided in the space between the upper surface of the hard disk device 104 accommodated in the hard disk tray 105 and the upper board of the hard disk tray 105. Reference numeral 204 designates a connector which electrically connects the relay board 201 to the back board 106; and 205, a connector which electrically connects the back board 106 to the relay board 201. The connector 204 of the relay board 201 is electrically connected to the connector 205 of the back board 106.
The hard disk device 104 is electrically connected to the back board 106 through the connecting cable 202, the relay board 201, and the connectors 204 and 205. The light emitting sections 108 are electrically connected to the back board 106 through the connecting cables 203, the relay board 201, and the connectors 204 and 205.
In the conventional electronic equipment system, the light emitting sections 108 are directly fitted in the hard disk tray 105 or bonded thereto, and are electrically connected to the back board 106 through the connecting cables 203 set in the hard disk tray 105, and the relay board 201 coupled to the hard disk tray 105. Therefore, in this case, the space in the direction of height on the accommodating chassis is smaller than in the conventional case where, as shown in FIG. 7, the display board 107, the light emitting sections 108, and the connecting cables are arranged on the accommodating chassis 102.
In the conventional electronic equipment system as shown in FIG. 7, the display board 107 is provided on the upper portion of the front surface of the chassis 102, and the light emitting sections 108 are so provided that they correspond to the hard disk devices 104, and the back board 106 and the display board 107 are so arranged on the chassis 102 that the back board 106 is electrically connected to the display board 107 through the connector and the connecting cable 109. Therefore, the space in the direction of height on the accommodating chassis 102 in the electronic device 101 is increased as much as the display board 107, and the light emitting sections 108 and the connecting cable 109 are provided on the chassis 102. Hence, it is rather difficult to make the electronic device 101 compact in arrangement.
Furthermore, in the conventional electronic equipment system shown in FIG. 7, in order that the light emitting sections 107 are located on the front part of the upper surface of the chassis 102, the display board 107 and the connecting cable 109 are employed. Hence, it is intricate in structure, and is much increased in manufacturing cost.
In the conventional electronic equipment system shown in FIG. 8, in order that the light emitting sections 108 and the hard disk device 104 are electrically connected to the back board 106, the relay board 201 is secured to the hard disk tray 105 with screws. Hence, it is intricate in structure, and is increased in manufacturing cost as much.